Shugo Rants
by Unconsciously me
Summary: Ever felt like ripping someone's head off because a character in an anime or manga just ticks you off THAT much? Well this is MY opinion of the stupid stuff they do. Character bashing please!


_AMU BASHING IN THE FIRST 2/3 OF THIS CHAPTER!_

_Do not own shugo chara, you should be happy people!_

_For people who read this, unfortunately I will not be editing much (well I don't anyways) so screw you ;)_

_Okay, Amu, the MAIN character. The SPECIAL girl with 4 charas. When a normal person only has one or 2. Doesn't that ALREADY sound like a mary sue?_

_ 4 charas must mean she cannot choose between anything. Yes I know everyone needs to find themselves once they get older, but not when they are little kids. But really? 4 charas? You,The person who changed the lives of the guardians, The person who can chanarni before other people can? Wow, SO not a mary-sue. _

_So, Ran is athletic, Miki is an artist, Su, a cook, and Dia is your mature self. So do you want to be athlectic? Or artistic? Or a good cook? Or be really good at helping others? I mean no one can be perfect! And I cannot stress this enough… Even though Amu's shugo's charas have amazing abilities, it doesn't mean Amu does. Even though Ran is athletic, she isn't! Ran is just her want to be more honest. Miki can draw and Amu cannot. Miki is her wish to be more creative. And Su can cook but not Amu, Su is Amu's want to be more kind and again, Dia is her mature self! Not her being a singer. Okay wait rewind! Where on earth does it say Dia can sing? WHERE? No one can be all that and so much more. _

_Amu is the girl who falls in love with all the guys sometime in the manga/anime. I don't care too much about that but, really make up your mind Amu! Do you like Tadase? Ikuto? Kukai? Kairi? Nagihiko? WHO??? And if you HATE Ikuto so much, why do you blush so much around him? In fact why do you blush at things normal people don't blush at? Not ALL guys like you you know. I mean gosh, you're what? 12? 13? And you want to date already? _

_Amu in this story is a popular person, whom some people are jealous of since she's so "cool". That's another thing a mary sue has. Oh and I just realized something. Isn't she a hypocrite? I mean when shes "fighting" those X charas/eggs she talks to them and be all like oh well it's okay no matter what. But when it's about her "oh my gosh, what is wrong with me? Why is this so hard?" I'm just surprised her eggs didn't turn into an X egg. Oh wait IT DID! Lack of responsibility yo. Really Amu, you make me want to scream whenever you act like Bella. We all know that you are actually pretty strong!_

_Now Amu, please act stronger. We know, and you know that you can be tougher! And maybe try to be less dense? Or am I just pushing it? Amu isn't the damsel in distress! She knows how to fight for herself! But if she ONLY showed it more often, instead of the blushing, I'm the dense and innocent girl we normally see. Oh and just a side note. Amu can never be a good psychiatrist, just because the problems many people have are not that simple. You cannot just tell them _just be yourself, do what you like to do, you can do it!_ No, it doesn't work that way. Usually, things are much, much, more deeper than that. I just wanted to get that out there. Don't ask, that's just my thing. Say something random and then say "just to get that out there"._

_On a similar, yet different note. Amuto fan girls, if your reading a Amuto fan fic that is OOC and yet, your review is more or so like " OMG Great story!!! Amuto FTW!!!!" either slap yourself in the face, or knock me unconscious please. Because if you love Amuto, and yet you love the OOC story, it just basically mean that you love the other couple with similar names to Amu and Ikuto in the story. Second, why do some people hate Tadase? He didn't murder your family, or do anything to you. Don't hate him just because Peach-Pit decided to have Amu get a crush on him. Why, you should be proud of him. He realized that Amu should go with Ikuto in the manga. It takes a big man to tell someone that he loves her and it takes an even bigger one to let her go. It just makes me happy to see him grow, you know? Sigh, that part with Tadase sounds….. so wrong in so many ways ( High schoolers are sick minded freaks =/) but it is true in the non messed up content…._

_Well I hoped you liked my complaints. Apparently I'm funny when I complain….. until it gets annoying. But well, people who think I'm annoying…. It's true but here's a tiny tip. SUCK IT =D _

_And now here is a haiku!_

_Shaking, quivering_

_Every word you didn't say_

_Didn't know, or cared_


End file.
